


Thanksgiving

by JackiLeigh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 14:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14595471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackiLeigh/pseuds/JackiLeigh
Summary: Dean makes Thanksgiving dinner.





	Thanksgiving

IF you don’t read/like fan fiction, please pass this on by. I will be posting it in my fan fiction account under the same name. If it is not allowed, please tell me and I will delete it. Thanks and enjoy.

 

THANKSGIVING

AN: I hope you enjoy my little humorous piece of Thanksgiving fluff. Happy Turkey Day for my U.S.A. readers.

The Winchester brothers had never really had a traditional thanksgiving. They had had turkey, gravy and dressing sure. They had had it in grease spoons all across the U.S.A. at this time of year. But, this year was different, this year they had a home. Dean had a kitchen. And he was going to cook.

It had not occurred to him, however, how ruthless people were on ‘Thanksgiving Eve’ in their pursuit of that perfect turkey, or that last can of cranberry sauce. He cursed under his breath as he navigated through the bedlam that was his local grocery store on this holiday eve. He wished he had his gun. And he had wanted his holy water when the old lady hissed at him when they both grabbed for the last bird on the rack. Dean stood and stared at the lady for just a second. That gave her just enough time to grab the bird and toss it into her buggy.

Dean’s grocery trip yielded him sliced deli turkey. A dented can of cranberry sauce from the bargain bin, and two potatoes. He had also bought a can of green beans. He had no idea how to prepare the fresh ones. The elder Winchester was going to TRY to make gravy. He had gotten the pouch of gravy mix, and had read the back. How hard could it be, right? He had also grabbed the stuffing mix in a can. He had not had the time to read that. The older lady who had stolen his turkey was eyeing that, too. So Dean just grabbed it off the shelf and hurried down the aisle. 

Dean set his alarm to get up early Thanksgiving Day. He had no idea how long it would take him to cook. But he wanted things to be ready, whenever it was Sam decided he would get out of bed. And Dean figured that that would be somewhere around noon. Neither of them got to sleep in, so they took full advantage, when they could.

Sam smelled something. He was not sure what it was. He got out of bed and ran his fingers through his hair on the way to his bathroom. He then headed to the kitchen. Sam bit his lip not to laugh at his brother. Dean was sitting at the kitchen counter nursing a beer when Sam walked in. The younger Winchester couldn’t help but notice the gravy and bits of cranberry and splatters of cranberry juice on Dean’s face and on his apron.

“Don’t start with me, Sammy.” Dean warned.

“What?” Sam grinned.

“I just…I wanted…I wanted a nice Thanksgiving… for you, for us. And it was…oh, man. Sammy. Those people…those people at the grocery story. They were freakin’ nuts.” Dean said as he launched into his tirade. “This old lady hissed at me when we both grabbed for this last turkey. She hissed at me, Sam.” He paused. “I swear if I had had my holy water with me, I’d have doused her. The cranberry sauce, crap stuff…the shelf was empty. So, I had to get it out of the bargain bin. Well, the can had a dent right in the middle. So, I opened the can and tried to get it out and it wouldn’t budge. So, I banged it on the table. That’s when all the juice spurted out on me. Then….”

Sam wasn’t even trying to hide his laughter now. He just let it go.

“Then the damn thing. I used my knife and part of it came out. The rest of it….” Dean brought the plate off the counter and sat it down in front of Sam. It looked like it had already been eaten. Dean sighed then continued. “The turkey is deli. The potatoes are lumpy, which is okay. So is the gravy. That’s not okay. And the….”

Sam stood up. He went over to Dean and gave him a big hug.

“What was that for?” Dean asked as he hugged Sam back.

“Thank you for trying.” Sam stated as he looked around the kitchen. “Dude, don’t tell me you forgot the pie.”

THE END


End file.
